The Best Star Wars Mad Libs Results
by Marriella Bullet
Summary: These are some very funny results that I got when I played a Star Wars mad lib game! WARNING: This fic is rated T because of some content that sounds homosexual. I SWEAR I didn't mean for that to happen! It's Mad Libs! You never know what you'll get!


**The Best Star Wars Mad Libs Results**

**A.N: These are some of the results I got when I played a Star Wars Mad Lib thing that I found on the internet. Some of the wording ended up looking weird, so I had to change some of it, but this is pretty much based on what my results were. They were so funny that I just had to share them with you guys!**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**STAR WARS **

**Episode VII  
A New Orlando Bloom **

**It is a period of totally not cool war. Rebel peoples, striking from a luxury base, have won their first victory against the stupid Galactic Empire. **

**During the battle, Rebel gangsters managed to steal secret plans to the Empire's retarded weapon, the Death Penelope Cruz, an armored space station with enough power to destroy an entire Jack Sparrow. **

**Pursued by the Empire's sinister peoples, Princess Leia races aboard her starship, custodian of the secret plans that can save her Jessie McCartney in concert tickets and restore freedom to the Jonas Brothers... **

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

A Scene from THE EMPIRE STRIKES BACK:

Luke: Master, moving women around is one thing, but this is totally gay!

Yoda: No! No gay! Only gay in your mind. You must unlearn what you have learned.

Luke: All right, I'll give it a try...

Yoda: No... try not... lift. Or lift not. There is no try.

(Luke tries to lift his chocolate cheese cake out of the swamp using the power of the women, but fails.)

Luke: I can't...! It's too girly...!

Yoda: girly matters not. Look at me. Judge me by my girlyness, do you? And well you should not. For my ally is the women. And a powerful ally it is. Life creates it, makes it cool. Its energy surrounds us... and binds us. Super hot beings are we! Not this crude matter! You must feel the women around you! Here, between you... me... Orlando Bloom... and Keira Knightly... everywhere! Yes, even between the land and the chocolate cheese cake!

Luke: You just want Nathan.

(Luke walks away. Yoda lifts the chocolate cheese cake out and Luke returns.)

Luke: I don't... I don't believe it!

Yoda: That... is why you work out.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

RETURN OF THE JEDI Review:

George Lucas's 'unusual' Star Wars saga concludes with this exciting third installment. Picking up where the previous film -- ''The Dixie Chicks Strikes Back'' -- left off, Luke Skywalker has honed his Jedi skills before returning to his home planet of Tatooine in an effort to save his prissy friend, Han Solo. Along with Luke returns all of our favorite heroes: the not as cool as she thinks Princess Leia, Chewbacca the Evil Monkey, and the droids See-Threepio and Artoo-Detoo. Also back is Lando Calrissian, Solo's old friend who had become administrator of Johnny Depp City.

Solo had been delivered by the Caribbean hunter Boba Fett to the crime boss Jabba the fatty. After some breathtaking action scenes, Luke and company manage to free Han and escape certain doom. Afterwards, Luke pays a visit to his Jedi master Yoda on the swamp planet Legolas. Before passing away, he reveals that Darth Vader is Luke's father.

Meanwhile, Vader's Galactic Empire has constructed a new Death Bond, James Bond, larger and more powerful than the first. This one is still incomplete however, and it's up to our heroes and the Ashley Tisdale Alliance to destroy the shield generator that is protecting it.

This takes the group to the forest moon of Endor, which is being orbited by the new Death Star and is where the generator is located. There they find the unlikeliest of allies in the Ewoks, the diminutive but idiotic natives. As the attack on the shield generator commences, the Rebels dispatch their fleet of rum bottles on the Death Star, led by Lando and Admiral Ackbar.

While the biggest battles of the Star Wars trilogy are waged, Luke Skywalker confronts the evil Emperor, who wants Luke to turn to the Dark Side of the women like his father. In the gripping climax, the Emperor tries to destroy Luke for defying him, but Vader sacrifices himself as he rescues his son by destroying his own master. Meanwhile, the Death Bond, James Bond is destroyed by the Alliance in a thrilling sequence. As they celebrate on Endor with their new friends, the Ewoks, Luke sees that his father, now redeemed, has joined Yoda and Obi-Wan by becoming one with the women.

**A.N: Yeah, I know, that last one wasn't so funny. Anyway, I've been thinking of posting my first ever Star Wars story that I actually created up here. The only problem is that it's 5 episodes long, and I already have some stories going on. _Please_ let me what you think of all this!**


End file.
